Sinceramente imposible
by Darkwytes
Summary: Yaoi (bl, boys love) o amor entre chicos Pareja: Lxlight Advertencia: Mpreg Esto no podia estar pasandome, mis sueños, mis metas, todo mi trabajo como Kira podia terminar alli... pero realmente eso era posible?
1. La noticia

En cuanto vi el resultado en mis manos, no pude mantenerme en pie, mis rodillas flaquearon y mi cuerpo cayó hacia adelante ante la mirada fija de la enfermera que me acababa de entregar un papel. Entre dormido y despierto, escucho como se acerca un enfermero y entre los dos subían mi cuerpo a una silla y comenzaban a tomarme la presión.

"Le notificamos que usted Yagami Light esta embarazado"

¿Cómo carajos esperaban que reaccionara una persona de mi edad, ante una noticia tan extraña al ser HOMBRE?, porque eso si les puedo asegurar, soy completamente Hombre.

Lo peor de esto era quien era el padre, porque sabía exactamente quién era y que actitud adoptaría al enterarse, "Eres mi principal sospechoso de ser Kira, que se yo de que sea otra de tus mentiras" ¡Y es más! ¿Qué se supone que pasaría con mi deber, con mi labor?, ser Kira era mi más grande tarea, y un bebé no era algo fácil y menos si no contaba con el apoyo del padre.

Por suerte Ryuk no me había acompañado esa vez, si estuviera aquí, lo más seguro es que se estaría riendo de mí, agradecí haberle dejado con Misa.

\- Tuvo una baja de tensión – aclaró la enfermera mientras me daba algo de beber, observe con duda el líquido e intento obligarme a beberlo – esto le ayudará, colabore por favor, en su estado es mejor que no se exalte – odiaba eso, que me tratasen como si fuera algo que se rompería, ya era suficiente con mi familia y mi faceta de perfección.

\- Necesito me comunique con un ginecólogo – pedí y ella asintió mirando la libreta

\- De acuerdo, tendrás que subir dos pisos más en el área de ginecología estará el doctor Black que creo es el más indicado... - ¿Cómo que el más indicado? Ya sé que soy anormal, no es necesario decirlo y menos seguir recordándomelo.

Subí los dos pisos para llegar a un área en la que había un montón de mujeres esperando en un inmenso pasillo, algunas tenían una mueca de desagrado, las más jóvenes estaban asustadas y algunas de mayor edad ya se entretenían con revistas sin prestar mucha atención. Era yo el que estaba asustado, quizá la mayoría de ellas pensaría que vengo a recoger los exámenes de mi novia, ya desearía yo fuese por eso. Leí en la última puerta el apellido del que sería mi doctor, mi científico y quizá me encerraría en una cámara de aislamiento por anormal.

\- Buenas Doctor Black – salude haciendo la típica reverencia Japonesa dejando ver mis impecables modales

\- Llámame Josh – dijo mientras me acercaba lentamente a tomar asiento – por lo visto eres lo que llevo investigando desde que inicie mi carrera...

\- ¿a qué se refiere? - pregunté temiendo que me tratase como sujeto de pruebas como pensé anteriormente.

\- Lo que pasa es que hace unos años se dio la noticia de un hombre que poseía los dos órganos reproductores, así como un hermafrodita, solo que en este caso, las posibilidades de que este gestase un bebe en una mujer eran mínimas, mientras que la gestación en su cuerpo era la de mayor posibilidad – explico enseñándome algunas ecografías y unas radiografías del hombre – sin embargo, al ser alguien mayor, su cuerpo no pudo amoldarse y por eso perdió la vida al tercer mes de embarazo.

\- Eso quiere decir que podría morir – admití imaginando como mi sueño de limpiar al mundo se veía trabado por un niño.

\- No, según esto tienes apenas 17 años, lo cual quiere decir que estas aun en desarrollo, por lo cual, tu cuerpo puede amoldarse al bebé – explicó – por ahora, ¿puedes decirme quién es el padre?

\- No tiene – dije inmediatamente – soy su único padre

\- Okey, visto a que al parecer no tienes una relación muy estrecha con él, ¿qué me dices de tus padres?

\- No vivo con ellos, están muertos para mí – dije recordando como mi padre me había vendido a la investigación de Kira y mi madre no estaba ni enterada de mi paradero, quizá fuese menor de edad, pero en unos meses podría independizarme y terminar mi trabajo, aunque en realidad no sabría qué hacer con un bebé - en unos meses cumplo la mayoría de edad.

\- Dicho eso quiero hacerte una pregunta que espero la respuesta sea afirmativa ¿Estarías de acuerdo en venir a internarte aquí para supervisar el avance de tu embarazo? – preguntó con los ojos iluminados aquel hombre de cabellos cobre y mirada azulada

\- No estoy seguro, necesito pensarlo – Jamás dejaría mi trabajo de ser Kira, y aquí no podría hacerlo, vigilancia las 24 horas, esto sería peor que estar en el cuartel general, además, no estaba de acuerdo en volverme conejillo de indias.

\- Espero tu respuesta, mientras, te dejo mi número – tomó una tarjeta de presentación y escribió otro número – el personal y el del trabajo, espero tu llamada.

Salí del consultorio pensativamente, quizá fuese bueno tener la vigilancia, después de todo en mi estado no quería poner en riesgo al bebé ¿en qué momento empezó a importarme más su vida que la mía? ¿y mucho más extraño, porque ser Kira empezaba a dejar de importarme? No lo sé, quizá sean hormonas tempranas o sea locura mía contenida. Por un momento en mi cabeza surgió la imagen de L, mi bebé y yo en una cama de hospital riendo, mientras mis dos amores físicamente similares, quizá debería de contarle a Ryuzaki, no puedo negarle el derecho de ser padre y menos me puedo adelantar asumiendo su razón, ya la decisión estaba tomada, le contaría a Ryuzaki sobre esto.

Entre al edificio de investigación, llámese cuartel general y subí los 34 pisos en los que estaría el centro de investigaciones, en cuanto llegue arriba, no encontré a nadie en el lugar, quizá hayan tenido un descanso, pensé, así que subí a la alcoba que compartía con L, evidentemente no estaría dormido ya que por la hora estaría comiendo algún dulce o algo similar escuche sonidos extraños así que abrí la puerta rápidamente y la imagen con la que me encontré, no fue la más agrada que digamos, Ryuzaki se estaba besando con una mujer, mientras le penetraba fuertemente.

En ese momento, sentí como mi corazón se rompía, me sostuve cobra firmeza a la pared y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lenta y tortuosamente por mis mejillas.

Ryuk tenía razón, aquel humano que poseyese alguna Death note, se verá lleno de desgracias y jamás volverá a sentir la felicidad, no me arrepentía de volverme Kira, ni de haber asesinado a innumerables criminales, después de todo ese era mi trabajo, yo era el Dios de la muerte nacido en el mundo humano. Solo podía arrepentirme de algo y eso sería de haber conocid de haberme enamorado de mi peor enemigo.

Quizá fuera el asesino más temido del planeta, el más cruel y despiadado del mundo, pero de igual forma tengo corazón.


	2. La tercera Kira

Hola chicas y chicos (si es que me leen) aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste, lo cierto es que soy nueva en fanfiction y aun no me manejo muy bien con esto. Si desean localizarme como escritora, pueden buscarme como Tycana en Amor Yaoi y en Mundo Yaoi, gracias :D

* * *

La tercera Kira

\- Ryuzaki... - dije en un gemido lastimero mientras seguía llorando - te esperare afuera

Salí de la habitación para quedarme en el pasillo sentado al lado de la puerta sin poder sostenerme en pie, estaba realmente mareado, mi cabeza dolía a horrores y aunado a los síntomas del embarazo, lo más posible era que me desmayase en algún momento.  
Escuche como Ryuzaki penetraba a la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, con bien proporcionados dotes, gran busto e inmensas caderas además de un vientre poco amorfo que podría darle hijos sin preocuparse de que alguno de los dos muriera.  
\- ya estoy listo - dijo saliendo de aquel lugar que no deseaba tocar nuevamente.

\- Ryuzaki, me quiero salir de la investigación - dije bajando la cabeza esperando ilusionado que me detuviese.  
\- espero entiendas que no puedo hacer eso, eres mi principal sospechoso del caso - sacó de su bolsillo una paleta y comenzó a comérsela lamiéndola con lentitud - en cuanto a lo que viste hace un rato, espero sepas nuestra relación fue sólo física, así como la que hay entre los dos, no tienes por qué molestarte  
\- sabes algo, es cierto, es más, vengo a disculparme ya que te he sido infiel - tenía que mentirle, sé que de por sí jamás creería que el hijo es suyo  
\- es imposible, Light, me estas ocultando algo, te he vigilado todo el tiempo y la máxima infidelidad de tú parte ha sido o unos dedos o tú mano - no estaba pensando con claridad, había estado en el cuartel todo el tiempo y sólo había salido ese día y con previa autorización de su parte.  
\- está bien Ryuzaki, tienes derecho de saberlo - saqué de mi bolso el resultado de los exámenes y se lo tendí - estoy embarazado, tengo 1 mes - no me prestó mucha atención y se dedicó a corroborar lo que le dije.  
\- así que eres un doncel - abrió la puerta de la habitación y me obligó a entrar - ¿por qué no me dijiste acerca de tú condición? Hubiésemos tomado precauciones...  
\- yo no sabía nada acerca de esto, es la primera vez que lo escucho - tenía miedo, era seguro que me echaría la culpa de embarazarme admitiendo que era un sucio truco.  
\- Las probabilidades de que lo hayas hecho por voluntad propia son mínimas ya que estas en la universidad, un bebé no haría más que retrasar tú progreso - era idea mía o estaba juzgándome en voz alta.  
\- sí me crees o no, no es mi problema, yo sólo vine a avisarte - debía ser fuerte, no sólo por mí sino por mi hijo, nadie nos haría daño a ninguno.  
\- jamás he dicho que no te crea, pero debes entender que nuestra situación es complicada - este idiota va a decir lo que creo que dirá, sus conclusiones habían recalcado mi culpabilidad - nuestra relación no es para nada sentimental, además del hecho de que como ya dije eres mi único y principal sospechoso del caso Kira...  
\- ya lo sé, sólo lo dije porque eres el padre y tienes derecho de saber, pero no te necesito - a pesar de todo ya sabría yo que no contaba con su ayuda  
\- nunca he dicho que no te vaya a ayudar, prometo que después de que el caso Kira finalice, sí se demuestra tú inocencia, te mantendré junto a mí, pero será sólo como un aliado, pagaré tus estudios... Ya sé que no querrás, pero es mi hijo y tengo derechos y deberes con él. Cuando tenga los 3 años se irá conmigo y no volverás a verle...  
\- me reúso a vender a mi hijo de tal forma, Ryuzaki, no dejaré que me mantengas, tengo vida propia y puedo valerme por mí mismo - la voz se me quebró pero debía terminar de decirlo - ¡no soy tú puta personal!- exclame saliendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina.  
Mis planes, mi vida, mi futuro, no dejaría que nadie los cambiara, entre mi futuro se veía envuelto un nuevo ser ya debía de cambiar parte de mis acciones pero con el mismo objetivo.  
Me dirigí a la habitación de Misa, necesitaba coméntale acerca de mi embarazo y además hablar con Ryuk, ya las sospechas contra mi estaban minimizándose, por lo cual podría salir con Misa a el parque probablemente.  
\- Misa - llame mientras abría la puerta  
\- Sí Light - dijo apareciendo frente a mí con una inmensa sonrisa  
\- Vamos al parque, necesito comentarte algo - comenté y extrañamente no se pegó a mi pensando en una cita, sólo me miro con firmeza y poniéndose en puntas alborotó mi cabello  
\- Está bien sólo no llores ¿sí? - su actitud me sorprendió y le observé impresionado mientras me abrazaba  
\- gracias -  
\- no tienes que agradecer a Misa Misa -

Caminamos lentamente hacia la entrada y misteriosamente no nos encontramos con Ryuzaki, sólo con Watari que me observó y me dejó salir sólo observándome con algo de lástima, quizá él sabía algo, después de todo era como un padre para L, pero lo que menos quería en el mundo era que alguien me tuviese lástima. Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en el pasto.

\- ahora sí, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó mientras su vestido negro se enredaba con las ramitas de las plantas.  
\- no ves lo que es obvio Misa, Light va a cortar contigo - casi se me había olvidado la presencia de ese ser tan fastidioso, Ryuk era una verdadera molestia.  
\- ¿eso es cierto Light? ¿terminaras con Misa Misa? - inocentemente se llevó un dedo a los labios  
\- Misa... Estoy embarazado de L - mi cabeza cayó levemente sobre su hombro, ¿en qué momento me había confiado de quién unos meses atrás había sido un estorbo?  
\- ¿Ryuzaki sabe?- preguntó acariciándome la cabeza ¿desde cuándo Misa se había vuelto tan madura y comprensiva? Para ironías de la vida, pareciera que hubiese estado alejado del mundo hasta incluso cambiar mi forma de ser. Asentí con la cabeza - ¿qué piensas hacer con K?  
\- No lo sé, siento que abandonaré mi único propósito en mi vida - Ryuk estaba a punto de decir algo, pero inmediatamente noto como Misa le fulmina con la mirada - el doctor me explicó acerca de todo lo que conlleva, incluso me propuso internarme en el hospital para seguir mi caso  
\- supongo le dijiste que no por K - asentí - te propongo algo, mi trabajo de modelo ofrece muy buena paga, cuando las sospechas sobre ambos terminen, podremos irnos a vivir a Estados Unidos, solo debemos de darle el poder de K, a alguien en quien confiemos y que tenga la capacidad de hacerlo.  
\- Se les va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien tan audaz como ustedes kukukukuku – eso era cierto, debíamos de indagar en las más profundas y oscuras sombras para encontrar a alguien a quien no le temblase la mano al limpiar el mundo... no había muchas personas capaces.  
\- Es cierto, pero he encontrado un sitio web de Kira, cuya creadora es una chica un tanto loca realmente, su nickname es Darklees, tiene 16 años y al parecer está completamente loca por Kira, le venera – Misa me mostro su celular en el que había un foro de "Kira la salvación"  
\- Es interesante – la verdad incluso la chica había subido una foto suya al foro admitiendo que no temía a lo que Kira le hiciese, ya que era una fiel seguidora suya  
\- Espero nos sirva, investigue sobre ella, y es una modelo así como yo, vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí, si deseas podemos ir ahora.  
\- De acuerdo, conozcámosla –  
\- Sera bueno conocer a la hija de un shinigami – dijo Ryuk mientras me volteaba y le observaba confundido  
\- ¿hija de un shinigami? – pregunté extrañado  
\- Si, al parecer la hermana de otro chico con la misma descripción, se le llamaba Beyond Birthday


	3. Su forma humana

Lamento si les he dejado tanto tiempo sin el siguiente capítulo, pero es que se me había olvidado hacerlo y luego tuve problemas con mi cuenta... pero bueno... ahora si.

Espero les guste el capítulo

* * *

**Su forma humana**

Me quedé asombrado ante las palabras de Ryuk, ¿un hijo de shinigami? ¿Acaso eso no era imposible?  
"También pensabas eso de tu embarazo" Una voz en su mi cabeza me recordó que no debía de volver a pensar en la imposibilidad de las cosas "sin embargo, eso es incluso más extraño".  
Caminamos lentamente hasta la casa de la chica que Misa había mencionado antes, mientras que yo intentaba prepararme mentalmente para las preguntas que de seguro me haría en cuanto me viese, no es que me sintiera estrictamente maravillado con eso de dejar mi puesto como Kira a otra persona, pero si era necesario para librarnos de las culpas al menos por un tiempo, a Amane y a mí, haría lo que fuese.  
Llegamos a un sector residencial y Misa mostró su papel de identidad al guardia, quien inmediatamente nos dejó pasar prácticamente arrodillándose ante mi compañera. Cuando estuvimos frente a la casa sentí un leve bajo de presión pero lo pase por alto, los nervios estaban ganando territorio en mí, lo cual no era propio de mi personalidad, tomé aire y esperé a que Misa tocase el timbre.  
\- ¿Hola? – preguntó una chica pelinegra y de ojos rojizos abriendo la puerta de la casa.  
\- Hola Darklees – saludó Misa sonriendo alegremente – soy Misa-Misa y este de aquí es Light Yagami, mi... – se detuvo un momento y se me quedo mirando intrigada ¿Qué era yo de ella? Hasta hace unos días seguíamos diciendo que éramos novios, pero debido a los anteriores sucesos.  
\- Soy su mejor amigo – dije girando las manecillas de mi reloj  
\- ¡Oh! Hemos trabajado juntas antes, en una semana de la moda en Estados Unidos –ambas chicas estrecharon manos y luego tendió la suya esperando a que hiciésemos lo mismo.  
\- Un placer – ya tenía el trozo de hoja de la Death note en mis manos, solo necesitaba corresponder la presentación.  
\- Pueden pasar – dijo con voz calmada mientras miraba fijamente a Ryuk.  
Entramos a la moderna y gótica casa, para sentarnos sobre uno de los sofás del salón principal, la chica nos preguntó si deseábamos algo, y ante nuestra negativa le pidió a su sirvienta que se retirase y no volviese hasta que le llamase.  
\- Así que eres Kira-sama – dijo ella observando a Ryuk con firmeza – Hola Ryuk - ¿Se conocían de antes? Era imposible, después de todo Ryuk había dicho algo acerca de "conocer" a la hija de un shinigami – tranquilo, yo también tengo un shinigami, pero no creo que puedas verle ya que es su Death Note y no la mía  
\- Interesante – dijo Ryuk flotando hasta lo que suponía era el otro shinigami invisible ante mis ojos - ¿Cómo has hecho para que se enamore tan fácilmente de ti? - ¿Enamorarse? Tenía sentido, después de todo no había otra forma además de tener la Death note, para que un shinigami se apegase a ti.  
\- Ayse, ¿quieres mostrarte? – preguntó ella observándole dulcemente – okey, dame tu Death Note – ningún otro shinigami se habría atrevido a darle de una forma tan deliberada su libreta a algún humano, lo cual confirmaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella. Se acercó a nosotros tocándonos con la libreta y pude ver a una figura semi-humana con alas y los ojos rojos – se los presento, Ayse, mi shinigami.  
\- ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? – pregunté intrigado, eso no podía ser un shinigami, comparado con Ryuk y Rem era un simple humano con alas.  
\- ¿Acaso no te han dicho nada esos dos? – preguntó intrigada.  
\- Rem está lejos de nosotros, Light ha guardado la Death Note, por lo que no está con nosotros – dijo inmediatamente Misa defendiendo a su "amiga"  
\- Pero... ¿Y Ryuk?  
\- Olvídate de él, no le dice nada a Light, prefiere que lo "descubra" el solo – Misa se echó a reír manteniendo su fría mirada sobre Ryuk.  
Darklees se levantó del sofá y se colocó al lado de Ayse, dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
\- Los shinigamis pueden transformarse en algo similar a la forma humana, es por eso que existimos los hijos de los shinigamis – le hizo una seña a Ayse y este se transformó en una criatura esquelética y espeluznante – realmente no me importa mucho, pero él dice que prefiere estar así – volvió a transformarse.  
\- Ryuk también puede hacerlo – dijo hablando por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo.  
\- ¿Acaso queréis que lo haga? Odio mi forma "humana" – todos en la habitación le fulminamos con la mirada así que se encogió de hombros y nos mostró su forma humana, y aunque me cueste admitirlo se veía realmente hermoso.  
\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Misa corriendo hacia él – ya entiendo porque lo de los hijos de shinigamis... eres tan sexy.  
\- Misa, no se te olvide a que vinimos – agachó la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.  
Comenzamos a contarle la historia a la chica pelinegra, mientras que ella escuchaba atentamente, asombrándose en algunas partes, como la de mi embarazo o el hecho de que su padre fuera el mismísimo detective L, y al llegar a la parte de lo que le estábamos pidiendo sonrió convencida y sin muchas explicaciones o preguntas nos dijo firmemente que sería un honor para ella ser la suplente de Kira.  
\- Quedamos así entonces – dijo ella tomando mi Death note y sonriendo alegremente – tú te quedaras con Ryuk, por ello no te separes de algunas hojas de la libreta.  
\- Bien, gracias... pero no nos has dicho tu nombre – dije sonriente, la primera razón por la que le habíamos dicho nuestros nombres tan confiadamente era porque suponíamos que al ser la hija de un shinigami poseería sus ojos, y no estábamos equivocados.  
\- Agradezco que me hayan dicho sus nombres en vez de mentir así que les diré el mío a pesar de que Misa ya lo sabe – estábamos a punto de retirarnos, abrió la puerta y se despidió de nosotros – soy Kyofu.  
Misa pidió un taxi en cuanto salimos de la zona residencial, que nos llevaría hasta la entrada del edificio de investigaciones, mientras estábamos en el vehículo aproveche para comunicarme con mi médico, el doctor Black y preguntarle si su oferta aún seguía en pie como me lo había dicho. No me sorprendió mucho cuando dijo que estaba dispuesto a irse a América con tal de supervisar mi embarazo, por lo que asumí que podría ir cuando quisiese.  
Muchas cosas habían cambiado ese día, un solo día que hizo que mi mundo, mis metas y todo lo que quería intentase desmoronarse, sin embargo no desistiría, no mostraría emoción alguna ante los hechos, debía ser fuerte, fuerte conmigo, con mi deber, con mi trabajo y aunque me cueste admitirlo, debía ser fuerte por él, quien sería mi sucesor como Kira, aquel que perduraría el juicio del mundo.  
Llegamos al edificio de investigaciones e inmediatamente subí a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas. Por fortuna mi padre antes de venderme a la investigación, había llevado mis ropas al edificio en una maleta, por lo que solo guarde las pocas que había guardado en el closet y me preparé para retirarme.  
\- ¿Qué crees que haces Light Yagami? – me dijo entrando a la habitación.  
\- Me marcho, ya te lo he dicho hace unas horas...  
\- Creí haberte dicho que no puedes hacerlo, va en contra del caso – estaba comiéndose una tarta de fresa mientras me miraba fríamente.  
\- Aun no has puesto declaraciones contra mí, por lo que puedo hacer lo que quiera, dentro o fuera del edificio, me marcho – tomé la maleta y comencé a caminar a la salida de la habitación.  
\- Merezco saber a dónde vas, llevas a mi sucesor dentro de ti - ¿tenía que ser siempre tan frío? Le odiaba, odiaba cada una de sus palabras.  
\- No, no eres el padre – dije intentando apartarle, pero sacó una fuerza ilógica y me detuvo.  
\- No me engañas Light, sé que soy el padre de la criatura y sé que me corresponde cuidarle – intentó acorralarme contra la pared, pero no me iba a dejar ganar de él – además de tus lágrimas en la mañana...  
\- Tú ya lo has dicho Ryuzaki, soy muy buen actor – le aparté con un golpe y noté como Misa llegaba a la habitación con un nuevo cambio de ropa y la cartera en la mano.  
\- ¿Nos vamos ya Light? – ella me lo había dicho, no abandonaría el edificio de investigación para tener un poco al margen la situación haciéndose pasar por la chica que quería a sus guarda espaldas – ya regreso Ryuzaki – le dio una de sus sonrisas más hipócritas imposibles y me tomó fuertemente de la mano.  
Odio era lo que sentía por Ryuzaki, pero también hay que admitir, que el odio no es más que simple amor resentido.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	4. La verdad, o al menos lo que se conoce

**La historia, o al menos lo que se conoce de**

Llegamos a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, según lo que Misa y yo habíamos acordado, pasaría allí la noche y la mañana siguiente me comunicaría con el doctor para hablarle acerca de la supervisión médica a la que me sometería. Era un lugar bastante "acogedor" o por lo menos lo suficientemente bueno para esperar a que amaneciese, eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, un día largo, repleto de emociones del cual esperaba poder descansar.  
\- Bueno Light, espero que descanses – dijo Misa sonriente – entonces yo me quedo con una hoja de la Death Note, tú te quedas con tu reloj, y Kyofu tiene la libreta.  
\- La única comunicación que tendremos será por medio de Ryuk – asentí, mientras que el aludido nos miraba con fastidio – procura no hablar en el cuartel, solo limítate a escucharlo, yo en cambio usaré una libreta que será como mi diario, Ryuk leerá las cosas y comunicará lo que yo escriba.  
\- Ella ya sabe cómo tienen que ser los asesinatos y el favor que le pediste de dejarle los mensajes "ilógicos" a L para que desista de nuestra culpabilidad – me abrazó fuertemente y se dispuso a marcharse – cuídate.  
\- Tu mente es vil y cruel Yagami Light – dijo Ryuk tomando una de las manzanas que amablemente el servicio al cuarto había dejado en una cesta de frutas – eso de la información falsa que dirá "Kira" a L es realmente un buen plan, hacerles creer que no sabes nada de lo que están haciendo ahora kukukukuku – la risa de ese monstruo, siempre tan macabra y escalofriante, pero tenía razón, antes algunas cosas nublaban mi juicio, pero no dejaría que volviese a pasar.  
\- ¿Eso dice de mí el shinigami que dejo caer una libreta al mundo humano solo para "divertirse"? – pregunté sarcásticamente mientras me desvestía, ya era normal para mi quitarme la ropa en frente de ese ser que no conocía en lo más mínimo la privacidad – me gustaría me mostrases más de tu forma humana – dije colocándome el pantalón de la pijama.  
\- ¿Para qué? Esa forma solo demuestra debilidad.  
\- No sé, realmente se me hace interesante eso de los hijos de los shinigamis – dije acostándome – algún día deberías de contarme la historia – di un largo suspiro y comencé a quedarme dormido.  
\- Quizá... – fue lo último que escuche antes de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños.  
El siguiente día me desperté temprano, como todos los días fui a tomar un baño y a arreglarme para salir a ver al doctor Black, todo estaría listo y ese mismo día podría trasladarme al hospital para ser observado como criatura experimental o fenómeno ilógico de la naturaleza, sin embargo solo tenía tres opciones, dejar morir a mí hijo, seguir viviendo con Ryuzaki y sus médicos expertos, mientras que el intentaba que mi hijo se convirtiera en un sucesor de su justicia o irme al hospital; y por obviedad elegía mil y un veces la última.  
Para mi fortuna Ryuk había decidido guardar silencio y limitarse a observar como sucedían las cosas, lo cual era un gran aporte a mi jaqueca matutina y las náuseas de cada vez que probaba alimento.  
Llegué al hospital y pregunté por el médico, inmediatamente una recepcionista tomo mis datos personales y llamo por el intercomunicador a su oficina, mientras que yo esperaba atentamente en los pasillos. Cuando finalmente se comunicaron, una enfermera me trasladó con ella hasta el consultorio.  
\- Hola joven Yagami – dijo estrechándome la mano mientras me sentaba en frente de su escritorio  
\- Light, llámeme solo por mi nombre Doctor Black – no quería volver a ser reconocido con el apellido de esa familia.  
\- Bien, pero tu deberás de llamarme entonces Josh – ambos nos reímos leventemente, aunque lo mío podía llamarse una risa un tanto hipócrita – y dime ¿has tomado una decisión?  
\- De otra forma no estaría aquí, además de que ya se lo dije en la noche – comenzaba a frustrarme un poco, me parecía ridículo que alguien olvidase las cosas de la noche a la mañana o que quisiese confirmar una decisión, no se lo hubiese dicho de no estar el 100% seguro de que era lo que haría  
\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... – No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir de nuevo un dolor en mi cabeza, problemas ¿acaso nada de lo que hacía podía ser fácil?- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó notando como comencé a masajearme las sienes; habito que desde hace unas semanas se volvía usual en mi  
\- Si, tranquilo, continúe – quería que fuera directo al punto sin irse por las ramas  
\- Tu supervisión no será en este hospital, será en otro a las afueras de la ciudad - ¿Solo eso? Pensé que sería algo más preocupante, como tener que irme del país o que la prensa se enterase de mi estado - ¿estarás dispuesto a hacerlo?  
\- Claro, no tengo problema, después de todo ya se lo he dicho – odiaba tener que repetirle las cosas a la gente – no hay nadie que me ate, solo me falta un mes para cumplir los 18 y mis padres no me buscarán, téngalo por seguro.  
\- ¿no quieres hablar de eso? – típico de la gente, cada quien tenía su vida y no debían de entrometerse.  
\- Descuide, apartemos la vida personal del lado profesional – no quería sonar grosero, pero habían muchas cosas que me molestaban de él.  
\- De acuerdo, pero debes de entender que lo correcto sería pedir el permiso a tus padres, sin embargo, por lo visto quieres que me salte esa política – se levantó de la silla detrás del escritorio y se sentó a mi lado – aquí está la dirección, te espero allí esta noche, ahora si me permites, quiero garantizar tu salud diaria.  
Comenzó a hacerme los análisis necesarios, incluida mi presión arterial, mis pulsaciones y un montón de exámenes físicos que según sus explicaciones garantizarían que mi cuerpo se amoldaba al bebe. Luego me llevo a sacarme la sangre, pidiendo que no analizasen ninguno de los tubos que lo haría el mismo, lo cual agradecí mentalmente. Al final de la mañana, me entregó una lista de los alimentos que podía consumir y los que no podían faltar en mi alimentación, lo cual era realmente sencillo ya que nunca había sido de mal comer también me dijo que buscara mis cosas y que me esperaba a las 7 de la noche en el hospital especializado para llevarme a la habitación que me asignaría.  
Salí del hospital aproximadamente a las 12 del día, mi estómago imploraba que me alimentase, por lo que decidí entrar a un supermercado con la lista en la mano cuidando seriamente mi alimentación. Luego de las compras volví al hotel en el que me hospedaba y comencé a lavar los ingredientes como lo especificaba en el papel. En la habitación había una pequeña cocina y un diminuto horno que me servirían para preparar mi comida, cuando terminé, le saqué de la bolsa las manzanas a Ryuk y ambos comenzamos a comer.  
\- Hoy te contaré la historia – dijo sorprendiéndome mientras cambiaba a su forma humana.  
\- ¿Y eso? ¿A que debo tal cambio? – pregunté irónicamente observando con detenimiento su cuerpo, tenía la piel pálida, casi como la de L, su cabello era corto y en color grisáceo, mientras que sus ojos tenían una tonalidad muy extraña, ya que se podía notar un brillo dorado en sus orbes negras.  
\- Bueno, escucha – se sentó en una se las sillas de la mesa en la que estaba comiendo y se echó a reír – hace muchos años el rey de los shinigamis se enamoró de una mujer, pero desgraciadamente esta era humana, desesperado por mostrarse ante su amada arrancó una de las hojas de la libreta y cuando esta la toco pudo verlo ¿Qué crees que pasó?  
\- Se asustó ante su figura – dije más por inercia que por otra cosa, recordando como Ryuk se sorprendió cuando no me asombre ante su figura casi esquelética.  
\- Exacto, entristecido buscó la forma de que ella pudiese hablar con él sin sentirse intimidada – una historia realmente interesante, pero algo típica, lo más seguro es que incluso se la hubiera llevado al mundo shinigami y hoy viviesen felices – así que creo nuestra forma humana, dándonos cuerpos semi -humanos a todos los shinigamis, sin embargo seguíamos siendo dioses de la muerte, por ello aun teníamos nuestras alas - extendió sus alas mostrándome que decía la verdad – el caso es que luego de mostrarle su forma humana la mujer se enamoró por completo de él, y así tuvieron al primer hijo de shinigamis, sin embargo, para el rey algo no iba bien, esa mujer le había hecho creer que tenía la mejor vida alejado de su mundo y por ello la mató, pero dejo vivo a su hijo, un ser humano casi inmortal del cual nosotros desconocemos su paradero.  
\- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que su forma humana se remonta a siglos atrás debido a una historia de amor que terminó en un final trágico tipo drama humano? – pregunté indignado, realmente esperaba ese final meloso que la mayor parte de los humanos teníamos en nuestros cuentos, sin embargo pasé por alto que eran shinigamis, su naturaleza era no tener corazón.  
\- Exactamente – volvió a cambiar a su forma shinigami y volvió a comer otra manzana – todas nuestras historias terminan con un final trágico, ustedes los humanos son los únicos que aman poner sus historias dulces y empalagosas.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada el resto del día, y así cuando fueron las 5:30 de la tarde, tomé mi maleta y pedí rápidamente un taxi entregándole la dirección que hace unas horas me habían entregado. Allí estaba yo, con rumbo a ¿una nueva vida? Si es que se le puede llamar así, solo sé que en unos días, tu vida y la de cualquier persona, puede dar un giro de 360 grados.


	5. El hospital

No podía soportar ni un segundo más encerrado en aquel lugar. Sabía muy bien que si deseaba poder seguir controlando la situación, tendría que saber actuar ante las enfermeras, ante los doctores, y sobre todo ante las cámaras de seguridad que me seguían a cada punto de la habitación. Durante los primeros días tuve la posibilidad de salir de esta cuando se me apeteciese, pero recientemente se me dificultaba, debido a las estúpidas nauseas matutinas, y los dolores de cabeza que me acongojaban.  
Ese día no había sido distinto, me había levantado e inmediatamente corrí hacia al baño a expulsar lo poco que había en mi estómago – Jodidas nauseas – susurré como hablando conmigo mismo.  
– No es como si ya no supieses que iba a ser así – rio Ryuk aún con su forma "humana"  
– En algunos momentos desearía… – debía de tener cuidado con sus palabras, como si hablase consigo mismo, pero en voz un poco más alta de lo normal – saldré a tomar algo de aire en el patio… – dio dos toques directamente a la taza del inodoro, indicándole a Ryuk que fuese con Kyofu.  
— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, volveré en un rato con las noticias, espero que para ese entonces puedas hablar – dijo volviendo a convertirse en shinigami.  
Light caminó despacio hasta el patio, muchas de las personas, enfermeros y pacientes que estaban allí, se le quedaron observando como si intentasen deducir la razón de su estancia en aquel lugar, puesto que era una clínica para estudios avanzados y un tanto más complejos. Sin embargo, cualquiera de ellos, a excepción de sus médicos tratantes, podía pensar que se trataba de una enfermedad complicada u problema de salud. En ningún momento imaginarían un embarazo.  
Salió a los jardines y se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas del resto de los pacientes, meditando lentamente en sus acciones, después de todo lo más seguro era que en ese preciso instante, Ryuzaki estuviese moviendo cielo y tierra para localizar a su primer sospechoso de ser Kira. Él tenía los medios para localizarle, después de todo era L de quien estaba hablando, y a pesar del contrato en el que claramente decía que no se podía revelar la información del caso, él, era el detective más afamado del mundo, por no decir que era el más importante y casi el único que se atrevía a luchar en contra de Kira; con esas simples palabras, todo contrato sería roto.  
"Solo tendría una oportunidad si me marchase de aquí a otro país solo con mi doctor" pensó Light cruzando una pierna sobre la otra "sin requerir de atención médica por parte de otros especialistas ni ningún hospital, quizá pudiésemos pasar desapercibido, huyendo hacia alguna de las casas que Kyofu asegura tener, ya que después de todo, ella es una simple modelo"  
La chica no había quitado la foto de su blog de Kira es Dios, más bien actualmente se encontraba publicando más fotos que de costumbre. Esto se debía a una recomendación que le había hecho; si L llegaba a revisar alguno de los blogs, y encontraba una anomalía que le causase ruido con respecto a la primera vez que los había analizado, ubicaría inmediatamente a la chica y los conectaría. Por ahora solo podía hacerse pasar por una modelo aficionada a Kira, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía unos meses.  
Dejé de pensar un poco y comencé a cantar una suave melodía que me recordaba a una que en algún momento Misa me había propuesto, para su "solo como cantante" pero había quedado descartada al ser tan explícita en cuanto a Kira se trataba. Aquí podía cantarla como si se tratase de cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo no pude evitar cambiar algunas palabras, solo por precaución.  
Estaba tan aburrido que al ver a Ryuk, casi solté un suspiro de la alegría. Amaba estar solo, pero mi diversión desde hacía un tiempo para acá, constaba en anotar tantos nombres como me fuesen posibles en la libreta, después de todo, si, deseaba limpiar al mundo. Allí estaba, nuevamente en su forma de shinigami, por lo que no pude evitar soltar un resoplido; desde que nos había mostrado a todos su forma humanoide, me causaba cierto ruido visual verle de esa forma tan extraña y grotesca.  
– ¿En serio Light? – Preguntó irónicamente y volvió a cambiar su forma – a veces creo que realmente te di miedo en esa ocasión cuando me aparecí frente a ti por primera vez.  
– No fue miedo Ryuk – dije colocando una mano en mi frente – es solo que prefiero verte así – susurré aprovechando mi soledad – incluso el tono de voz te cambia, es menos ¿desagradable?  
– Pues si no te gustaba el shinigami, hubieses decidido no quedarte con la libreta – ironizó.  
– No iniciemos otra discusión, cuéntame cómo le va a Kyofu y a Misa…  
– L está al tanto de tu desaparición y no ha hecho más que buscarte casi por todo el mundo, morgues, hospitales, y hoteles – Rio sentándose a mi lado – se la pasa hostigando a Misa acerca de tu paradero, Rem está más que harta, además de que a Misa se le dio por querer obligatoriamente que se la pase en su forma humana a cada rato – se detuvo por un momento y volvió a hablar – aún a nadie se le ocurre que estés aquí, el análisis de Ryuzaki ha sido bastante leve, sabe que estás vivo, y luce preocupado.  
– Preocupado de que Kira siga suelto por supuesto – sonreí y Ryuk asintió en complicidad.  
– Por parte de la otra chica, te complacerá saber que tiene el control completo de la situación, su shinigami me contó el número de personas que había asesinado últimamente y la forma en que este le había ayudado pasándose por todas las cárceles y asesinando criminales cuyo nombre no había sido publicado con anterioridad – Ryuk soltó una risa y me le quedé observando divertido – creo que incluso podrían superarte, pero la chica es muy devota a ti… es impresionante.  
No dijimos más nada, solo nos concentramos en seguir observándonos mutuamente y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que por primera vez en lo que llevaba conociendo a Ryuk, le estaba viendo quedarse clavado en una palabra; era como si desease decir tantas cosas, pero no pudiese hablar. Extrañamente me resultó adorable, una palabra que nada más entraba en mi vocabulario cuando se trataba de ver a mi hermana haciendo algo tonto o con alguna de sus ocurrencias.  
Fue allí, cuando me di cuenta de que los extrañaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mamá? ¿A Sayu le seguiría yendo tan mal en las materias, o en mi ausencia había optado por superarme? Quise alguna vez poder volverlos a ver a todos, compartir un poco con ellos y volver a ser el hijo prodigio de Soichiro y Sachiko Yagami, tan perfecto a los ojos de los demás.  
Y en ese momento de melancolía, un enfermero se me acerco, era momento de que me sacasen nuevamente la sangre para cerciorarse de todo, que iniciasen las tomografías, las ecografías y panorámicas. El suplicio diario de crear la vida de mi sucesor, del nuevo Dios.  
El príncipe del nuevo mundo.


End file.
